


Day One: Athlete

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: “As it happens,” he’d said smugly, “I do have a boyfriend. His name is Blaine Anderson and he’s a footballer. Star of the college team.” Kurt regretted the words as soon as they left his lips, but he couldn’t take them back. It was too late.





	Day One: Athlete

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never. Would love to do the whole challenge but unfortunately the busiest time of year combined with my inability to write drabbles, probably makes it impossible!

Kurt stared hard at the email in front of him, as if that would make it go away. He cursed the day, a few months ago, that he’d spoken to Rachel. Unfortunately, he could remember it like it was yesterday.

She’d used that annoyingly patronising tone on him.. already pitying him for not having made the grade to get into NYADA, unlike herself. He apparently required even further sympathy for being stuck in Michigan for college. Kurt didn’t agree.. and was very happy now he’d settled in, thank you very much… but what was the point in even mentioning that?

After listening to Rachel talk about herself for an extensive period, Kurt had been ready to snap. She’d been top in this class and that class, been given the lead role in NYADA’s latest production.. and had an amazing boyfriend. Kurt cut her off before she could do her usual graphic description of her latest romantic exploits. Ugh.

“So..” she’d said, “I don’t suppose you’ve managed to find yourself a boyfriend yet, have you?” She’d spoken in that same pitying voice.. talking to Kurt as if he just wouldn’t be able to find a boyfriend, ever. “I feel so sad for you.”

Kurt had thought back to the day before when his major crush, college superstar footballer, Blaine Anderson had actually spoken to him while in line at the local coffee shop. (They shared a literature class.. but Kurt doubted Blaine would actually realise that). A few short sentences and a smile, had had Kurt on cloud nine.. reliving their encounter in his mind, all day long.

Something about Rachel’s condescending manner had made Kurt do the unthinkable.. and lie.

“As it happens,” he’d said smugly, “I do have a boyfriend. His name is Blaine Anderson and he’s a footballer. Star of the college team.” Kurt regretted the words as soon as they left his lips, but he couldn’t take them back. It was too late.

*****

Of course the lie had escalated. Rachel’s calls became more and more frequent as she’d pressed for more details about Kurt’s ‘boyfriend’, squealing excessively down the phone each time she did so. Rachel being Rachel, it wasn’t long before all his McKinley friends knew as well. It would have been touching how excited all his friends were for him, if it had actually been true. 

Even worse, two weeks ago, Kurt had received a call from his father. It seemed Rachel’s fathers had brought their car into Burt’s garage back in Ohio.. and they’d got talking… mainly about the fact that Kurt had a boyfriend.. who Burt knew nothing about. “You can’t even tell your own father.” Burt had sounded disappointed and hurt. 

Kurt had felt himself tumbling even further into the dark hole he’d dug for himself.. and had lied (again) to the last person he ever wanted to lie to. His father. His lie was snowballing, fast.

So now Kurt was frantically staging a major break up in his head, with the one person that he’d barely had the pleasure of getting to know.. but would love to get to know. Which ever way he looked at it, it was a problem.. as he’d given the impression to everyone, that they were very much in love.

******

If Kurt thought he could just let the ‘boyfriend’ lie go away, he was, of course, wrong.. for along came Tina’s email. There was going to be a New Directions get together over the winter break. Date to be decided, once Kurt let her know when he was available. The only stipulation being that he should bring his boyfriend, as everyone was dying to meet him… and there was no way she was going to take ‘no’ for an answer.

Unthinkingly, he’d already told everyone that he and Blaine would probably spend some time together over the holidays.. destroying any ideas of saying that Blaine would be out of state.

******

Kurt’s stomach twisted in dread, he could barely think straight.. or certainly not before he’d got some caffeine inside him. He headed off to his favourite coffee shop for a mocha. Today’s coffee might just involve cream and sprinkles. It was that sort of day.. healthy diet be damned.

He wasn’t sure if it was fate or not, that he spotted Blaine sitting at table in the back corner of the shop. His heart almost missed a beat as he stared across the shop at the apple of his eye and the cause of all his problems, all rolled into one… who was poring over a text book with a furrowed brow.

Could he? Should he?

Before Kurt could over think what he was doing, he was ordering an extra coffee at the counter.. and making his way over to Blaine’s table. 

“Um. Hi.” Kurt hated how high his voice came out.. but Blaine looked up, a bright smile when he saw Kurt.

“Oh. Kurt, um right?” A good start that Blaine actually knew his name.

“Can I join you?” Kurt asked with a boldness he certainly wasn’t feeling.

“Of course,” Blaine smiled, looking as if he was glad of a distraction.

“You looked like you could do with a refill,” Kurt offered, placing the extra coffee on the table in front of Blaine.. and sliding himself into the seat opposite.

“Ooh.. thank you so much. I’m Blaine Anderson, by the way.. in case you don’t know the name of the guy you’ve very kindly bought a coffee for.” 

“Oh, I know who you are,” Kurt smiled, “And I don’t even follow football. Kurt Hummel.”

“Hmm. Hummel. Yeah, I remember now.”

“You know me?” Kurt couldn’t believe someone like Blaine would ever have noticed him.

“Yeah.. well you’re in my literature class.” Blaine grinned at him. “And.. you’re often in here.”

“It is one of my favourite places,” Kurt admitted with a blush. “I think I do honestly spend too much time here.”

They chatted on.. and despite how nervous Kurt was feeling, things were surprisingly easy. Kurt’s previous experience with footballers had been in high school where, to be honest, they hadn’t been the brightest bunch… or the nicest. Blaine was certainly not in that category.

“So what’s that you’re working on?” Kurt gave a nod to Blaine’s open text book. “It looks like it’s causing you trouble, whatever it is.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Blaine gave a rueful laugh. “It’s just work for my business class.. and I can tell you it’s really not much fun.”

“Business!” Kurt almost squeaked in surprise. “I thought you were a theatre guy?”

Blaine raised his eyebrows. “You really do know more about me than I know about you.”

“Well, I might have seen you in that production of ‘Moving On’, last semester. I know I’m sounding like some creepy guy or something but my friend Sarah was also involved in it.. and at the time I was going along to support her… and of course to feed my love of anything theatrical.”

Blaine laughed. “Not at all creepy. Actually, I’m only taking business classes to keep my father happy.”

“Does he not like your major?”

“Doesn’t approve of such flakey subjects.” Blaine looked genuinely deflated. “If it wasn’t for my part scholarship for football, trust me, I’d be taking a business related major.. as any proper young man should.”

“Goodness. Your father sounds strict.”

“Just has fixed ideas,” Blaine sighed with a resigned shrug.

**

When Kurt left the coffee shop an hour later, he almost felt he didn’t deserve to have Blaine’s contact details in his phone along with an arrangement to meet up for coffee again in a couple of days time. They’d got along famously and the hour had just flown by.. and it was early days, but it definitely felt like they could be friends. 

Once he found out that Blaine’s family home was actually in Westerville, just over an hour’s drive from Lima.. it almost seemed too good to be true. Blaine would be spending some of the Christmas break back home with his family. Maybe, somehow, Kurt could persuade Blaine to help him out of a tricky situation.

If only Blaine knew what a terrible person Kurt was, he’d probably never have handed over his details so readily.

*******

Kurt had only been back in Lima for a day and already he was exhausted. He’d survived Burt’s questioning about his ‘boyfriend’.. and as much as Kurt had tried to explain how he hadn’t wanted to tell everyone about his boyfriend while things were so new.. and that he’d blabbed to Rachel by accident, his father still wasn’t happy. He expected Kurt to tell him about these things.

He’d had to watch Burt down a beer with his dinner and force himself not to give any disapproving glares… comforted only by Carole’s reassurances that his father would come round. She was right of course.. and this morning over breakfast they’d had a heart to heart.. and a hug, and now everything seemed more or less back to normal.

“I want to meet him,” Burt had said. “Invite him over. You’ve said he’s spending Christmas in Westerville, so he can at least come and have a meal with us. Spend the night.” There didn’t seem to be any room for manoeuvre. After all, who wouldn’t want to spend time with their boyfriend who they were very much in love with?

**

Kurt had arranged to meet up with Blaine at a bar, of sorts. One where they could talk. This was a little different from their usual coffee meet ups that they’d been having the last few weeks, but Kurt needed something a little stronger than coffee for the conversation he was possibly about to have. He was still toying with the idea of a last minute break up as a way to get out of this when he spotted Blaine coming in the door.

Kurt felt a pang as they hugged in greeting. He really didn’t want to lose this thing they had going on. Blaine was slowly becoming one of his best friends.. and Kurt would love for them to become more, at some point. 

A bottle of wine between them, they chatted about what they’d been doing since they’d been back in Ohio.. and if Kurt seemed a little distracted, Blaine didn’t say anything. Kurt was just so nervous though. Blaine would probably think Kurt was some crazy person.

Kurt tipped back his wine glass, downing half the glass in one go.. ignoring Blaine’s raised eyebrow at the action. His reputation was doomed anyway. 

“So..” Kurt began, “I’ve told you about my high school school friends, haven’t I?”

“From your glee club? Yeah they sound cool.”

“Well, we’re having a get together next week at my friend Tina’s house. You’re invited too.. if you’d like to come.”

“Oh.. are you sure you’d want me tagging along?”

“Of course I would. Actually.. they all ‘want’ to meet you.”

“Really? You’ve told them about me?”

“Oh, we tell each other everything,” Kurt cringed, trying to sound lowkey about it.. behaving as if telling all your old friends that you’ve made a new friend was completely normal. His heart thumped loudly inside his chest. On the plus side, Blaine hadn’t seemed to dislike the idea so far. “Well that’s to say, they’re all just far too invested in ‘my’ life. They mean well.. you know, hoping college would be so much better for me than high school ever was. Of course they need details about everything I do.”

Blaine reached across the table, giving Kurt’s hand a squeeze.. smiling reassuringly. “In that case I’d love to come. Thank you Kurt.”

Kurt gave him a watery smile.. unable to speak. Why did Blaine have to be so damned nice? Kurt couldn’t even find the words to tell him about the boyfriend thing and ruin a perfectly good evening.. and possibly ruin one of the best friendships he’d ever had.

“Some of my old school friends are in a band and are performing on Saturday night. Perhaps you’d like to come with me to watch. We could meet up with them after. I’d love to introduce you. The guys are the best part of my high school experience.. something like your glee club friends.”

Kurt just couldn’t spoil this evening with his confession. He’d go with Blaine and meet his friends. Store up some precious memories for when Blaine decided he didn’t want anything to do with him anymore.

********

A week had just flown by.. and before he knew it, Kurt was sitting in his car outside Tina’s with Blaine next to him in the passenger seat. They were already more than fashionably late due to Kurt almost cancelling several times over, but he still couldn’t let Blaine go inside yet.

“Wait!” he said as Blaine started to open his door to get out.

Blaine turned to look at him curiously, closing the door again. “Everything alright?”

Kurt hesitated a moment before speaking. “You know, why don’t we just do something else instead? Go to a movie or something.. and I’ve a sudden urge for sushi. There’s that new place in town…”

“Kurt?” Blaine frowned. “I thought you were looking forward to this.”

“Not really.” Kurt’s hands were flailing.. panic setting in. But that wasn’t a lie.. he definitely hadn’t been looking forward to this, but not for the reasons Blaine was probably thinking of. 

“I’m pretty sure your friends will be disappointed if you don’t turn up. Has something happened?” Blaine took hold of Kurt’s hand as Kurt sagged down in his seat. “Come on now. Talk to me.”

“I may just hate myself right now… and you’re going to hate me too.”

“Kurt. No.” 

“I somehow may have let everyone believe that you’re my boyfriend. Something I said.. has spiralled completely out of control. It’s no excuse, but Rachel was winding me up at the time.. and I was just so sick of her treating me like I was some inferior member of society. She may have spread the word, but I didn’t ever deny it.”

“Oh.” Blaine was silent for a moment. “Well.. I think I can work with that. We can work with that.”

“You can?”

“Just to get this straight. How long exactly have we been dating. I know how girls like to ask lots of questions.”

“Um.. several months?” Kurt chanced a glance at Blaine’s face, just in time to see his mouth open in shock.

“Several months!”

“I’m sorry. I promise you won’t have to ever see me again after tonight.”

“Hey. Don’t say that. That just wasn’t the answer I was expecting.” Blaine hooked a finger under Kurt’s chin, looking directly into his watery eyes. “Now how about a practice kiss.. you know, if we’re boyfriends.. it might be expected.”

Kurt nodded, letting Blaine press a long chaste kiss to his lips.. trying to ignore the involuntary shiver running down his spine.

“Okay. So let’s do this.” Blaine smiled, sounding a little too chipper for Kurt’s liking.

*****

Kurt had never been so petrified in his life as he and Blaine were surrounded by his friends, all bombarding them with questions and introductions. One wrong word or move.. and he’d be revealed as a fraud. Blaine could obviously sense his fears.. as soon as were alone, slipping an arm around his waist. “It’s gonna be fine..”

“I wish I could share your optimism,” Kurt whispered.

“Guys..” Tina rushed up to them. “I meant to tell you. As Blaine is our guest of honour tonight, we’re giving you both the guest bedroom.”

“Oh.. thanks.. are you sure?” Kurt asked, his face reddening.

“Of course. After I heard that you and Blaine spend virtually every night together, I thought you might be missing each other, now you’re back home with your families. I know how much I miss Mike when we’re apart. We all promise to wear our earplugs.”

Kurt swallowed heavily.. Blaine being the first one to speak. “Thank you Tina.” He turned to Kurt.. a peck on the cheek. “I’ve certainly been missing our ‘early nights’, haven’t you baby? We’ve got some lost time to make up for.”

“Sure,” said Kurt, as Tina watched them both … Kurt giving Blaine his best glare. “Hope you packed that large box of supplies. I’ve certainly been missing you. Can’t wait to show you how much.”

“Oh, you two are priceless,” Tina giggled, spinning away to help set up the karaoke (Rachel had insisted)… leaving both boys wondering what had just gone down.

**

Kurt settled as he watched Blaine mingle with his friends, laughing and joking. If only this were real, Blaine would make a dream boyfriend… perfect really. They had so many shared interests and could talk for hours.. and he was also gorgeous, inside and out. Kurt’s heart gave a little pang each time Blaine smiled at him.. as much now as it did the first time Blaine had smiled at him in that damn coffee shop. If Blaine had never spoken to him that first time in the coffee shop, Kurt might never have lied to Rachel.. but then if he’d never lied to Rachel, they may never have become friends.

After Blaine was on his third cup of punch, he sidled over to Kurt.. giving him his own cup of the suspect cocktail. “You okay, Kurt?” he asked, his eyes dopey.. resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Yeah.. how are you?” Kurt threaded his fingers into the curls at the nape of Blaine’s neck, enjoying the small moan of pleasure from Blaine.

“Mmm. Having fun.”

“They like you,” Kurt said quietly, smiling… wishing all over again that this was real.

“We should kiss again. Boyfriends kiss.”

“Yes boyfriends kiss. But..”

Blaine lips were on his.. soft and inviting. Kurt found himself deepening the kiss, swallowing Blaine’s moans.. giving himself over… getting enveloped in the warm glow that was taking over his body. He could let himself have this, just for tonight. They’d be memories to fall back on when his life came crashing down. He put his drink down.. wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck to pull him in close and kiss him some more.

Kurt lost himself in the taste of Blaine’s soft lips… sweet, warm and inviting.. forgetting he was here in Tina’s house for one beautiful moment. Only awakened to the fact when there were some loud whoops and cheers. “Get a room Hummel!”

Blushing, Kurt reluctantly stopped, resting his forehead against Blaine’s as he tried to calm down. He wanted nothing more than to drag Blaine up to the guest bedroom right now. But then, they weren’t actually together, were they.. even though the lines felt a little blurry right now.. and besides they were at his glee club reunion.. 

“Mmm, that was nice,” Blaine murmured in his ear, his voice low and extremely sexy.. if not a little intoxicated.

So Kurt fought against his body’s instincts.. and dragged Blaine into the kitchen for some water and maybe some coffee. He couldn’t afford to mess anything else up tonight.

**

There’d been dancing.. and singing, loud and raucous singing.. which had actually been good fun, if only Kurt could stop hating himself so much. The only consolation was that Blaine genuinely did seem to be enjoying himself. He was always sociable and easy to get along with.. and he’d told Kurt many times how he loved getting to meet new people.. so Kurt was sure he wasn’t suffering too much. That didn’t mean that Kurt wasn’t enormously grateful for everything Blaine was doing for him tonight.

Kurt managed to extract himself and Blaine from the current party games that were going on, instead cuddling up on the couch. They’d had more alcohol by now.. and he couldn’t afford any ‘never have I ever’ slip ups.. so they sat, looking at photos of Kurt’s last glee club competition on his phone. Fun now that Blaine knew most of the people in the pictures.

“Ku..rt?” Blaine whispered, “why didn’t you just ask me out? You know, when we met. Then we would’ve been boyfriends by now anyway.”

Kurt smiled, leaning into Blaine. “I couldn’t do that. It would have been deceitful.. and my god, if you’d ever found out.. Just no. Then as time went on.. well, I value our friendship too much. Although I’ve probably ruined everything now anyway. You’re a special person, Blaine Anderson. Far too good for me.”

“I know that’s not true. I think I’ve got to know you pretty well by now.. and you’re one of the kindest people I know. I’m honoured that you would even think I’m worthy of being your boyfriend.”

“Oh come on…”

“You could always rectify the situation..” Blaine interrupted.

“What tell everyone? I have actually considered confessing. These people are my friends. They’d forgive me, even if they scream and shout at me right now.”

“Kurt. No. I mean ask me to be your boyfriend right now.”

“You’d say yes?”

“Try it and see. If that’s something you’d like of course.”

Kurt rolled his eyes with an amused smile. He hooked his fingers into Blaine’s curls, pulling their faces closer together. “In case you’re in any doubt, I’d love for you to be my boyfriend. I’d love to be ‘your’ boyfriend.”

“A million times ‘yes’,” Blaine grinned. “Can we kiss some more now?”

“So demanding,” Kurt murmured before moving in to satisfy his ‘boyfriend’.

**

“So,” Blaine started, stretching out in the very comfortable bed in Tina’s guest bedroom, “it seems a shame to waste the fact that we’ve been given our very own bedroom.”

Kurt stared at Blaine in his very skimpy boxer shorts, leaving him with no doubt as to what Blaine had in mind. Kurt had forgotten about the ’sleepover’ part of this evening when they’d made plans, so neither of them had brought any overnight things with them. He only had himself to blame for the almost naked man in the bed.. who clearly ‘wanted’ him.

Kurt took a shaky breath. “You’re right,” he smiled, peeling off his own underwear and climbing in to join Blaine. “Seems you’re rather overdressed though.”

“Am I? Perhaps I should rectify that.”

“You should, definitely,” Kurt nodded, watching as Blaine deftly removed his last scrap of clothing… reaching to touch and feel and enjoy his boyfriend. “Make as much noise as you like, it’s expected.. you heard Tina.”

“Oh I plan to,” Blaine laughed, wrapping his hand around Kurt’s neediest part. “Straight after ‘you’ve’ brought the house down.”

“Oh my god.. Blaine.. please..”

**

The next morning they delayed getting up as long as they possibly could… but they were in someone else’s house so they couldn’t stay tangled together forever, much as they wanted to. “It’d be nice if we could spend some time together today,” Blaine said, nuzzling Kurt’s neck until he couldn’t stand the ticklish feeling any longer.

“Behave,” Kurt giggled, swatting Blaine away. “Funny you should say that, though.”

“Did you have something in mind?”

“Yeah. My dad wants to meet you. He wants to make sure you’re a suitable boyfriend for his son. He’s quite protective of me. Have I ever mentioned that? Changed your mind yet?”

Kurt found himself tackled into the sheets, straddled by a very naked.. and interested.. boyfriend.

“We need to get up Blaine,” Kurt said weakly.

“Hmmm. What’s that noise?”

-end-


End file.
